Over the past several years, it has become apparent that MR (magnetic resonance) can provide information other than of a purely anatomical or diagnostic nature. MR has been shown to be sensitive to physiological and pathological processes, particularly in the brain. These so-called "functional" MR techniques may one day rival existing PET (Positron Emission Tomography) techniques as the methods of choice for the noninvasive visualization and analysis of neural activity. As such, NIH is starting a large multi-ICD effort in the area of functional MR research. BEIP has been asked to play a supporting role in this effort.